StarSenshi Fates
by Ryuko
Summary: The Three Lights are back and Usagi has trouble admitting the fact that she loves Seiya.My main focus though is on a new character so read and find out.R&R please.
1. Starlight again shines on Earth

StarSenshi Fates:Prelude "Starlight again shines on Earth"  
  
This is my first attempt at a fanfic so don't flame me too much.Anyway "StarSenshi Fates" is the sequel to the Stars episode.This ficcie is not only romantic but also includes action and drama.I'm not anti-Mamoru,it's just that Seiya and Usagi suit eachother better.Enjoy and please don't forget to R&R.  
  
chan- someone who's your very close friend(female),deeply love or care for   
kun-someone who's your very close friend(male) or deeply care for  
sama-highly respect or care for (older usually)  
seinsei-teacher,tutor,mentor  
san-friend,person you know or care for  
hime-royalty  
baka-stupid,fool,idiot  
aishiteru-I love you  
arigato-thank you  
Ja ne-see you  
Onegai-please,I beg you  
!-accented,exclaimed in loud tone  
**,''-thought  
::-action inbetween speech or thought  
  
  
Present on Kimnokusei , 2 years after the Starlights left Earth:  
Kakyuu: I feel an evil presence coming to Earth....Fighter,Maker,Healer !  
Please go back to Earth and aid the senshi.They will need you.  
Healer: But Majesty,we can't leave you by yourself.We're your protectors not the Earth's! They will look after their planet and we ours !  
Kakyuu: No ! An evil force is going to destroy Earth before the Princess of the Golden Kingdom can awake Oops.(covers mouth blushing embarrassed)  
Maker: Who is this Princess,your highness ?  
Kakyuu: I'm not supposed to tell you and you'll find out eventually.(sideway glance at Healer who's looking pissed)  
Fighter hasn't said anything so far.She is still recovering from Princess Kakyuu's marriage,lack of sleep, over exhaustion, eating disorders and generally a heartbreak (guess from who)She is also thinking about going back to earth, and being able to see her "Odango Atame" again and another chance at happiness.   
Fighter: My queen,there's something you're not telling us.You know we are your advisors and friends and we do need some information about the mission you're sending us on.  
Kakyuu (sighs):Fighter,I'm truly sorry but I can't go into detail about this.You will know when the time is right.  
Maker: Very well then my Queen.We shall depart at once.::softly says::Goodbye Kakyuu-hime.  
As her senshi started to leave the room Kakyuu softly whispered "Goodbye my dear friends,may the heavens shine upon your pure souls."  
The StarLights retreated to their quarters and packed everything that they would need.It wasn't much.They all met up in the central teleportation tower.  
Healer: Just great (looks real pissed but is hiding a sign of unease) we again have to face hordes of slobbering girls and Minako-san.(last words,a groan).  
Maker:Come on Healer,or shall it now again be Yaten,you're saying you haven't got a soft spot for her ?Neh.::Maker nudges Healer in the ribs::  
Healer:I like her as much as I would like the rest of our fans which is NOT AT ALL !  
Maker:Okay,stop yelling.  
Fighter(softly):I'm coming home Odango,back to you.  
They walk up to the teleportation disc when Kakyuu came in.She had red,swollen eyes and seemed to be slightly hysterical.  
  
Kakyuu:Goodbye Fighter,Maker Healer. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and could we please be friends again before you leave ?   
Fighter(slightly surprised):Of course,Kakyuu-sama.  
  
They stepped onto the disc and it began to glow.They started to fade and just before they were totally transparent,they heard Kakyuu say, in a cracking yet majestic voice:  
Sailor senshi Fighter Maker and Healer,I hereby renounce your service to the throne of Kimnokusei and let you choose your path in life.You are no longer binded to me and I am not your queen anymore.I am doing this as a last act of friendship to you and also as a reward long-earned for loyalty and consistent effort to protect me.But before you consider yourself totally free of duty,please find the Princess of the Golden Kingdom.(pause)Go my friends and seek out your future and happiness.  
  
In a car,on Earth,Michiru and Haruka are looking at the sky.Suddenly three shooting stars appear and crash towards Earth.  
  
Haruka:It is beginning again,isn't it ?  
Michiru:Yes,but the evil is stronger than before.  
Haruka:It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you.  
Chapter 1:The new girl,the new enemy,the new senshi.  
  
Usagi was walking to school and for once she wasn't late.Her mind was occupied with what had happened just a few nights ago.  
  
(flashback):Usagi was meeting Mamoru at the Starlight tower,one of the best restaurants in all of Japan.She was very,very nervous because tonight she was going to attempt to do something which would change her future forever.  
Usagi:*I hope I won't regret this but it's for the best.*  
She steps into Mamoru's car and they're off.Both are very quiet and thinking different,yet similar thoughts.  
Mamoru:*I wonder if she has noticed that we barely talk on our dates anymore.It's like as if Usako has lost her shine when the Lights left...*  
Usagi:*I hope he will forgive me.*  
  
They arrived at the Starlight tower and walk inside the restaurant.It is very beautiful and romantic,with candles lighting the tables and a soft smell of lavender penetrating the air.The waiter leads them to their table and both sit down.  
  
Mamoru:You look very beautiful tonight Odango.(She was wearing a cream pink dress that reached her ankles.It was fastened and the nape of the neck.)  
Usagi flinched when Mamoru called her 'Odango'.  
Usagi:*Seiya-kun used to call me Odango.I hated it then but now,when Mamo-chan calls me'Odango' it doesn't feel right.*  
She snaps out of her thoughts and replies:You like it Mamo-chan ? Minako-chan and Seiya-kun picked it out for me when we went shopping.You should have seen Seiya-kun.(she laughs,a true laugh which hasn't been heard for a long time.It sounded like a soft melody to Mamoru,but it also held a note regret and sadness.He continues to listen to her story)He was sooo red when Mina and I decided to go and check out some 'girlie' stuff and asked him about his opinion on them.Well,Mina-chan did anyway.I was a bit more sensitive to Seiya-kun's feelings,I only asked him about the dress.He said that he really liked it and that when he comes back he will take me shopping again and ....  
  
Usagi keeps on gushing about the things Seiya and her will do when he returns but Mamoru isn't listening.  
Mamoru:*These days she only talks enthusiastically about Seiya-san and nothing else.Whenever the subject is anything but Three Lights or a new enemy Usako just sits there quietly.She hardly ever speaks.*  
Usagi:Mamo-chan,are you listening to me ?  
Mamoru:Usako,do you ever think that the Starlights won't return.Has this ever been a possibility to you ?  
Usagi's face had instantly lost its shine and tears start to swell up at the edge of her eyes.  
Usagi (heartbroken voice):How can you say that Mamoru ? Seiya-kun promised me he would come back.He told me so before he left.  
  
She had rushed out of the restaurant,called a cab home and flung herself on her bed.She had cried herself into exhaustion until sleep overwhelmed her but not before the shattering doubt of Seiya's promise.'Maybe he is too happy on his planet,maybe he won't return.What will I do then ?'she had thought and tried to squeeze it out of her mind but it had persisted into her dreams.That's why she was going to school early.The dreams had woken her again and left her feeling disturbed and slightly hysterical.  
  
Usagi had another flashback,but this time it was before the Lights were leaving:  
  
Usagi and Seiya were standing face-to-face in a shadowed section of Tokyo park.It was sunset but neither was paying attention to the changing colours.Their attention was on eachother.  
Seiya:I'm glad that you have your boyfriend back Odango.Now you can be happy,something I couldn't make you.  
Usagi:I'm glad that Mamo-chan is back too,but Seiya-kun,you did make me very happy.You spent your time with me and I nearly forgot about Mamo-chan.  
Seiya:(whisper)Nearly but not fully forgot.  
A tear starts forming at the edge of his beautiful saphire eyes.Usagi saw it and wiped it away with the back of her hand.She was very close to Seiya then and when she raised her sky blue eyes to his,an electical current sweeped through her body,taking her breath away.The intense blue eyes slowly closed as Seiya leaned closer to Usagi and softly kissed her lips.At first she tried to fight the passion that was building up in her but eventually gave herself up to Seiya's sweet kisses.  
Usagi:'I've never felt this way.Never so passionate.It's like as if I'm on fire but the fire isn't harming me but gently engulfing me in flickering flames of love....Nani ?!!!  
Did I just think LOVE ?'  
  
Usagi broke the kiss and threw herself out of Seiya's gentle embrace,to find,to her dimay,that tears were sliding down her cheeks,but these tears were not of humiliation but of longing,longing for Seiya's love,which she couldn't have....or could she ? In her confusion,she saw no choice but to run,and that she did.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
Usagi:*I was so stupid,saying that we would be friends forever.I never meant a word of it.Now I miss him and he is probably never returning...*  
  
Suddenly two hands were held in front of her eyes so she couldn't see.A familiar voice spoke to her.  
??:Guess who.  
Usagi:I don't know.  
??:Don't you remember my voice,the voice that people scream for ? Neh Odango ?  
Usagi(utterly amazed voice):Seiya ?!!!!!  
Seiya:Yours truly.Konnichiwa Odango.  
  
Usagi whirled around to face Seiya in his school uniform.She threw her arms around him and they hugged.She thought:'It's funny.I just think of him and here he is,almost like as if my love had called him back.'She smiled until she noticed the time.  
  
"Ahh,we're gonna be late to school !Haruna-sensei is going to have me for lunch.Come on Seiya-kun.We can't be late on your first day back!"  
Seiya:'Still the same Odango I knew,but something's changed.The way she hugged me was like as if there's no tommorow....Snap out of it Seiya.Don't break your own heart again.'  
  
They both run to school.   
  
When they arrive there,Usagi saw Yaten and Taiki being surrounded by screaming,squealing HORDES of girls.Minako,Makoto,Ami and REI were part of the group.  
When the whole scene cleared up a bit all the girls and the three lights were sitting on the school benches and having a conversation.(Rei had gone back to her own school)  
  
Ami:Why are you back ?Is a new enemy on the loose ?  
Taiki:Relax.We just wanted to come back for a visit,and ::looks significantly at everyone,it's so unlike him::we are going to be the Three Lights again.  
Minako(all starry-eyed):That's fabulous.Yaten-kun how about going to dinner with me for a celebration ?  
Yaten(mean tone):Forget it.I didn't come back to be slobbered over by you,Minako-san.  
Mina looked very hurt and disappointed.  
Usagi:Wha...  
  
Bell for first period.  
  
When everyone entered the classroom,the teacher called for quiet.  
  
Teacher:Now I know you're all excited about Yaten,Taiki and Seiya being back but please also extend a warm greeting to our newest student,Motoshi Neriyuu.Some of you might know that Neriyuu's father is the artist for many companies like manga and movie productions.  
  
The whole class looked at the girl standing in front of the class.She was stunningly beautiful with waist-length black hair,a thin fringe lining the two sides of her face and mysterious purple eyes.Her skin was lightly tanned and she was about Ami's height. Immediately all the eyes of the boys in the class turned to love hearts and even Yaten's eyes held quite a bit of interest,more than he usually displayed towards girls.  
The new comer greeted her classmates with a shy smile.After the introduction Neriyuu was seated next to Usagi.  
  
Usagi(whisper):Hi,I'm Tsukino Usagi.  
Neriyuu:Doozo yoroshiku.  
  
That was all she said during class and when the lunch bell rang Usagi invited Neriyuu to sit with her group and the Three Lights.The girl seemed hesitant but eventually agreed.  
  
Usagi:Minna,look who I brought over to sit with us ?  
Everyone:Hi.  
  
Usagi introduced everyone and Neriyuu sat next to Seiya.They had a pleasant conversation and when the bell rang Seiya offered to walk Neriyuu home.She agreed and when school ended he was waiting for her at the school gates.The talked a lot while walking home and when they reached Neriyuu's house she thanked him.  
  
Neriyuu:Arigato Seiya-san for walking me home.  
Seiya:No problem.Ja ne Neri-san,till tomorrow.  
  
Seiya walked to the apartment he shared with his brothers,whistling on the way.  
*It's good to see Odango again,even though she has her Mamo-chan.* looks sad.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Yaten and Taiki were in their apartment.They were slightly worried about Seiya.He had been acting very strange at lunch and recess.  
  
Taiki:Did you notice that he kept on glancing at Usagi-san ? He knows that she is happy with Mamoru-san but still he doesn't lose hope.He's gonna break his heart in a million bits soon....Yaten-kun are you listening to me ?  
Yaten(snobbish):No.(pause)What do you think about the new girl,Neriyuu-san ?  
Taiki:NANIII !!! I WAS TALKING ABOUT SEIYA-KUN NOT THE NEW GIRL ! SNAP OUT OF YOUR DAYDREAMS .  
Yaten: I wasn't daydreaming.Just thinking....(drifts off into thoughts)  
Taiki: Yaten-san,now I'm worried about you.Usually at this time of the day you would be complaining about idol work and not,what do you call it, 'slobbering' over girls.  
Yaten (blushing furiously):I'm just asking you about what you think of her,that's all.?  
Taiki:Well,I think ....(hears apartment door slam shut)  
Seiya:I'm back.  
Yaten:Where were you ?  
  
Seiya strolls in the living room  
  
Seiya:Were you worried about me,dearest brother of mine ? I'm so touched at your concern.(evil grin)  
Yaten:Oh shut up.Who would want to worry about an obnoxious,thick-headed jerk who can't even find his way home ?  
Seiya (grin spreads,he now looks like those freak siamese cats in the lady and the tramp):Oh,is that what you think of me ? Well for your information I walked Neri-san home and we had quite a nice chat on the way there.  
  
Yaten's mouth clamps shut.  
  
Seiya:Aren't your gonna reply to this,big mouth ?  
Taiki (with a big sweat drop):Okay,that's enough.Break it up.You guys better do your calculus and bio-chemistry homework.We're meeting the girls at Crown soon,in fact you have exactly 1 hour,55 minutes and 21 seconds to get ready.  
Both:Oh.  
  
All run off to get ready.   
  
2 hour,55 minutes and 21 seconds later.  
  
All the girls and the Lights were at Crown's except Usagi.  
  
Rei (very,very angry):Where is that meatball head ?  
Ami (with sweat-drop):She probably forgot....again.  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
Suddenly a huge cloud of dust is seen running across the street and Usagi screeches to a halt in front of the senshis' table.  
  
Usagi: Am I late ?  
Mina: We have been waiting for an hour,Usagi-chan.  
Usagi: Oh,gomen minna.  
Rei:Do you expect us to forgive you after making us wait for 1 WHOLE HOUR ?  
Usagi:Well,if you were nice you would....  
  
They get into their famous tongue fight,when Yaten notices someone.  
Suddenly Seiya yelled out :  
  
" Oi,Neri-san,over here ! We're here !"  
  
The girl Yaten had noticed turned around and it was Neri.She walked up to them and greeted everyone shyly.  
  
Rei:Who's this ?  
Yaten:This is Motoshi Neriyuu,Neri this is Hino Rei.Neri-san is a new student in our class.  
Neri asks shyly: You're a priestess at the temple aren't you ?  
Rei,surprised:Yeah,how did you know ?  
Neri:You're wearing an armband that spells Hino temple priestess.  
  
Everyone laughs as Rei blushes.  
  
Neri: Gomen Rei-san,I didn't mean to embarrass you.  
  
The group continue talking till after dark.  
  
Taiki:How are you getting home Neri-san ?  
Neri:I'm going to walk.  
Seiya:That's too dangerous.Lovely girls like you would be easy prey for any thief or kidnapper. How about me giving you a lift home ? (he flashes her a beautiful smile)  
Neri:I can take care of myself but a lift sounds far more inviting than a dark street.(she smiles as well)  
~ ~ ~   
Usagi felt a knife plunge into her heart as she watched Seiya smiling at Neri.It was so genuine,so affectionate.  
*I can't exactly blame him for liking her.She's unbelievably pretty with a grace of a cat and I'm clumsy and a crybaby.Her knowledge is rivaling Taiki-san and Ami-chan's while I barely even scrape through school.Neri's interested in sports and even a has a good singing voice.How can Seiya-kun resist her charms ? I'm nothing compared to her...* She gets tears in her eyes but quickly suppresses them.Not quick enough though because Rei saw her best friend trying to hide her emotions.  
~ ~ ~   
Seiya smiled at the pretty girl.He had been slightly attracted to her ever since she set her foot into his class.Good at sports,out-going yet reserved she was a perfect match for Seiya.Not mentioning the fact that she was a stunner not only in looks yet also charms.  
*Still not Odango though...What the heck,Neri-san is pretty and everything a guy could want,yet Odango keeps on appearing in my mind.Why can't I just accept that her friendship is enough ?*  
Mentally he sighs in exasperation but physically he offered his arm and Neri takes it.  
~ ~ ~  
Seiya and Neri walk out of Crown,passing Mamoru at the door.He looked at Seiya but said nothing.  
  
Mamoru:Usako,there you are.I've been looking for you.  
  
He embraces Usagi and kissed her on the lips.Seiya saw this and it saddened him that he wasn't allowed to be so intimate with her.Neri noticed the change in his face.  
Outside,next to Seiya's car she faced him  
  
Neri:You love her don't you ?  
  
Seiya is startled by her question.  
  
Seiya:How do you know ?  
Neri (soft and soothing voice):I can see it in your eyes,your expression and by the way you talk to her that she means everything to you and that you will do anything for her,even sacrifice your own life.Am I right ?  
Seiya hangs his head:Yes,I love her more than anything but,(he looks up with tears in his eyes) it makes no difference if she loves Mamoru-san.  
Neri:I may not know you for more than a day but I must say don't give up Seiya-san.A love as great as yours can not go unheeded.Your day will come,(puts in a teasing voice) but meanwhile I would like to get home if you don't mind.  
Seiya:Of course.(he smiles and hugs her)  
~ ~ ~  
Usagi saw them embrace and she felt again at the verge of tears but a reminder that she had a destiny with Mamoru,stopped her shedding them.  
*I have to be strong.For Crystal Tokyo,for my friends,for Chibiusa.My future awaits and I can't turn my back on it.*  
~ ~ ~  
Two weeks have passed and Neri is settling in well.She and Ami are very close and most of the other girls liked her very well except Minako and Usagi.Minako,because all the cute boys tend to follow Neri and Usagi because Seiya was very fond of her.  
Neri was very sweet and understanding,as well as an ace tennis player,so it wasn't a surprise when she entered the school tennis competition.Seiya and Yaten also competed and it was quite a surprise when Yaten said that he was a champion player,since he hated getting sweaty.  
  
Seiya:Get real Yaten.You hate sports and always complain about practice.  
Yaten:Oh yeah ? Well,you won't be saying this when I beat you.  
Seiya:You and beat me ? Not a chance.  
  
Seiya pats Yaten on the head and walks away,but he wasn't so confident when he was facing his 'brother' in the semi-finals.After a hard game Yaten won and moved on to play against Neri in the finals.(It's a mixed comp).The two faced off and at first it looked like as if they were equal,but gradually Neri gained an advantage and won the third set 8-6.They congratulate eachother.  
  
Yaten:You're a very good player,Neri-san.  
Neri:You too Yaten-san.Not only talented at singing but tennis as well.(she smiles at him)  
Yaten:Arigato for the nice comment.(he's blushing)  
  
They walk off court to get changed (in different changing rooms).The only person who was left is Veston.He was still packing up his racquet and mourning over losing the junior finals.He suddenly looked up and saw Miri,the girl whom had beaten him.  
  
Veston: Go away.  
Miri: Now,now.Don't be a sore loser.  
  
Suddenly 'Miri' shape-shifted into a blue creature.  
??:I'm Z1,Feruru's creation and Darkness's servant.Please hold still and don't scream when I'm extracting your soul.  
  
~ ~ ~  
In the change room Neri,Yaten and the others heard the scream.  
  
Usagi (in lady's change room):Stay here,Neri-san.We'll check it out.  
  
The senshi run off.  
~ ~ ~  
Back at the courts Z1 has just sucked out Veston's soul when a ray of energy barely missed it.  
  
Z1: Who's there?  
??: The fourth sacred shooting star.Time and space revolve around me and I stand for hope and justice.Sailor Star Eternity,STAGE ON !!!  
  
A figure appears,standing on the raised seats of the court.It jumped down onto the court to reveal itself as as girl clad in the same fuku as the StarLights and carrying a staff the same as Pluto's except that it had a crystal spear at the top.  
  
Eternity : I will not let you violate that boy's soul any more.Prepare to be fish food !  
Z1 laughs: I have been warned of you Eternity.  
  
The monster spreaded its arms and blobs of slimy skin fell off.They shaped into replicas of Z1 and advanced towards the lone senshi.  
  
Eternity: Eternity Star Night Storm BEAM !  
  
The first 3 are down but more were coming.  
  
"Eternity Star Crystal Spear BLAST !"   
  
5 more went down but the rest started attacking her by shifting into different creatures or humans or senshi and using their attack to hurt her.One of the "Dark Love and beauty shock" nearly hit her when  
  
"Mercury Aqua RHAPSODY !"  
  
The attack was deflected.E.S.M tried to do her poses and speech but one of the youmas threw a water bomb at her and it got her square in the face.  
  
E.S.M (crying): Wahhhhh.Why did you do that ?  
Mars:Now is NOT the time to cry Sailor Moon ! There's an enemy to moon dust.(sees E.S.M. hasn't stopped wailing)Snap out of it you big crybaby !  
  
E.S.M. stopped and glared at Mars but didn't say anything.Fighter is surprised.  
  
Fighter:*She's matured...*  
  
"Watch out Fighter !"  
  
E.S.M. threw herself at Fighter knocking her down in the process,to avoid an attack from the youma.She landed on top of Fighter.  
  
E.S.M: Are you okay ?  
Fighter: Um,yeah.Thanks Sailor Moon.  
E.S.M.: No problem.Come on,let's kick some serious butt.  
  
She offers her hand to Fighter and they both get up only to find a youma firing an attack at them.  
  
"Eternity Crystal Night Storm BEAM !"  
  
The attack hit the youma square in the chest and melted into a puddle of blue liquid.  
  
Eternity: Don't expect me to help you next time Sailor Moon.  
  
She jumped off to face Z1.It immediately shape-shifted into Galaxia(good).Eternity paled.  
  
Z1: Hello darling.Remember me ?  
  
'Galaxia' started attacking furiously but Eternity just tried to dodge the attacks.She finally got hit badly at the shoulder.She screamed and fell onto her knees,clutching the bleeding wound.Z1 towered over her and got ready for the final blast when  
  
"Star Sensitive INFERNO !"  
  
Healer's attack mildly hurt the thing and it turned towards her when E.S.M delivered the final blow  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS !"  
  
Z1 twisted and melted into many grotesque shapes before disappearing.With a final scream it was gone.  
  
E.S.M: Ewww..(totally disgusted)  
  
Luna turned towards the injured S.S.E.  
  
Luna: Who are you ?  
E.S.M: Luna ! Now is not the time to ask stupid questions ! We've gotta get her to a hospital !  
S.S.E: NO.Stay away from me !  
  
S.S.E stood,held up her staff and yelled  
  
"Time Transportation WARP !"  
  
She was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Notice

Dear StarSenshi Fates readers, 

Good news ! I've recently been given all these notes and saved files of the storyline from Thunderwing. She's got like half a notebook full of writing on it, but hasn't got time to write it out fully for me, so from now on, I'm going to keep on writing it, and hope that my work will turn out as good as hers. Some of the original plot I'm going to change, but if you really want to know how Thunderwing wanted to write it, you can e-mail her at dark_graces@hotmail.com and she'll try to reply with a point summary of it. 

Now, since Thunderwing has just only given me the notes about two days ago, I won't start publishing any chapters since I haven't done any. I'm just writing this so that you wonderful readers can keep an eye our for this story. Please read and review every time you read one of our works, it gives a writer a huge amount of encouragement, and knowledge that we are being supported is what keeps us going. 

Thank you loyal readers and don't forget !

Ryuko 


End file.
